Mikan the Princes of the Sea
by Bandi27
Summary: Under Construction, stay 10 Meters Away! JOke! , hehe
1. We meet and Bid Goodbye

**"Mikan The Princes of The Sea"**

_Hehe! Helo there! This story is something I made up, Hope you enjoy it.. :D_

_After years, I finally decided to redo this story, hope you don't mind.. :)_

_BTW, Thanks for those who complimented this story and to those people who told me to improve it, since they enjoy(ed) reading the story but please do continue to tell me if there are still some mistakes to it. Thanks a lot :)_

_This is a story about a 5 year old mermaid namely Yukihira Mikan. In their kingdom, they have a rule that, when a Mermaid or Merman turns 16. They are given the chance to know and explore more about the Human world and they are not allowed to visit the Human world until 16. But an unexpected encouter happened and it turns that they enjoyed each others company, what would happen if her father found it out. Would she still be able to go to human world when she turns 16?_

_-Characters in this chapter-_

_Mikan Yukihira- Has a long brown hair, brown eyes, her tail collor is orange with some accesories around it._

_Natsume Hyuuga- Has a raven blue hair, red eyes, handsome, and caring._

_Izumi Yukihira - Mikan's Father, brown hair, Most of Mikan's charateritics are his._

_Puu- Active, Smart, and easily to trick. (his a dolphin, btw)_

* * *

**We meet for the first time!, And bid Goodbye**

"Hey! Wait! Puu!" A Little mermaid shouted trying to catch her friend dolphin.

"Hehe! Don't want to!" Puu said with an excited face to win the race.

"Enough! I give up, It is your win already so wait fro me" Mikan said with an exhausted face.

Unfortunately, Puu didn't heard her and decided to continue swimming which made mikan lost around the area. Mikan got scared and desperately trying to call her friend. She looked around everywhere but was not able to find her friend dolphin and started to sob. Mikan went up the sea in hope that she will be able to find him but found nothing. Mikan swam around the area until she got tired from crying and swimming. She found an empty forest and decided to rest and hoping she might find her friend, but failed and she started crying in thinking that she might not able to go home anymore. Her tears stoped from the voice she heard behind her, thinking it was her friend dolphin. In shock, she screamed and in attempt to swim away but failed to do so because her hand got stuck to where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" a raven heard boy said to her. She got scared and tried to pull away from where her hand got stuck and a tear fell from her eyes from the pain. The raven haired boy placed his hand in her cheeks to wipe the tears away. Mikan calmed down a little feeling the warm hand against her cheeks and stared at the boy.

"Are you Hurt?" said the boy but mikan didn't reply back to his questions. The boy noticed her hand got stuck to some place and tried to help her. Minutes later, Mikan's hand was free from being stuck between the rocks.

"Are you alright? Let me see your wound." ordered the boy but mikan did so. The boy held her hand and noticed that the wound slowly healed on their own. The boy stared at her now healed hand and stared back at her face with a surprised look clearly in his face.

"Wicked" The boy proclaimed and sat down beside her with a smilling face.

"why are you crying?, Are you lost?" the boy asked in curiosity. No words were spoken, Mikan simply nodded her head as her answer to his question.

"Natsume" the boy said suddenly. Mikan faced him with a questioning look, Natsume smiled back and said "My name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga. But Natsume is fine, you? What is your name?" Mikan smilled and was about to say her name to the boy. A dolphin arrive out of nowhere and disrupting their conversation. Natsume was surprised to see a dolphine out of nowhere and noticed that it seems to be talking to her new found friend. While the Dolphin and his new found friend was talking. The dolphine noticed his pressence and withour further ado, he Grabbed mikan by the tail and swim back to the sea.

The day after that day

Natsume woke up early and went to the place where they met hoping to find his friend but found nothing. He waited and waited until it is almost 3pm, thinking that she might not come, he decided to give up for the day suddenly a water splashed and found the person he was waiting for. There he saw the mysterious person he met yesterday. The girl swam towards Natsume. Natsume stared at her tail and fell on his butt, while pointing to the tail that he failed to noticed yesterday. Mikan turned around and noticed that Natsume was pointing at her tail, she shrugged it off and continued to swim towards him.

''You've fish tail'' Natsume uttered slowly almost like a whisper to himself. Mikan stared at natsume and smiled. "You have a fish tail" Natsume uttered again but this time louder. Mikan smiled and said "Yep, I have one. Wanna touch my tail?" she asked. Natsume gulped and nodded his head, while Mikan placed her tail in front of him and natsume touched her tail with his hands. "Slimmey" he said, "Thanks" Mikan replied back. With questioning look, he saterd at her but shrugged it off.

After a while. They started to have their conversation, when suddenly someone was calling a name, his name to be precise. "NATSUME" came from the loud man, looking for his son. They stared at each other for a while and said. "Let's meet here again." Mikan announced, it was clear to natsume that she enjoyed their talk and nodded his head. "My Name is Mikan Yukihira, but please do call me Mikan instead." She told him with a smile. They shook each others hands and Mikan started to swim back while natsume stared at her. "Oh yeah" she swam back and pulled Natsume down. She placed her hand behind her neck and she took her necklace off and place it in Natsume's hands. ''Nice meeting you again Natsume, please take this necklace as a sign of our friendship." He searched around his body to find something to give her back, while mikan stared at him. Then he remembered the ring that his mother gave him, he took it out of his pocked and pulled mikan's hand and said "Then take this one too."They smiled at each other and bid their goodbyes.

Natsume stared at the sun, when his father arrived. "So there you are, I was looking everywhere for you" Natsume turned around and saw his father with a flashlight in his hands in case it gets dark "Sorry dad, I was talking to a friend just now" His father looked at him, hoping his son would tell him who it is, but Natsume just smiled back. His father sighed and said "come on, let's go home. Your mom might kill us if we're still hot at home yet". Natsume smirked and replied to his father back "You mean she will kill YOU, if I am still not at home yet." He joker at him while smirking and started to walk faster ahead of his father. His father just stared at his son's back and was about to cry "Na-chan, why you, how dare you tease you're father like that" he shouted and started to run and chase his son. Since Natsume got small legs, his father caught him and swung him to his shoulder while laughing. "Aaawwww dad, put me down, pleeeeaaaseeee. I was just joking" Natsume pleaded but his father just ignored him and started to tickle Natsume on their way home.

At the Sea Kingdom

"Where have you been Mikan?" her father asked "outside playing with the turtles" came her reply while smiling at her father and went to her room.

Her fathers' curiosity arose and stared at her daughter's playmate,' namely Puu' in hopes he would tell him. But puu just shooked his head from left to right while raising his flipper a bit as a sign that he does not know anything.

The next day, everything was fine. Fishes swimming back and forth, some are in a hurry while some are just swimming slowly, some are enjoying their food before they started their day.

Mikan was having fun with her playmates, swimming around the area trying to catch each others tail so they will be 'it'. They enjoyed their game, unknown to them, someone was lurking and hiding around the area they were playing. This person is named Izumi Yukihira, the king of their kingdom, father of Mikan Yukihira. Ever since that day, he is very much eager to know why mikan looked so much happy. Although he should be happy, but he got curious why his daughter is so much happy . So he decided to follow her only daughter. Later on the small (kids) mermaids, mermans and some small fishes decided to bid their goodbyes' to each other, since they got tired and it is almost time for them to go home. Izumi thought, his daughter would come home now, concluding that he already know why his daughter is very much happy. But those thoughts left him, when he noticed his little daughter swam to another direction and decided to follow.

Minutes later, he noticed her child went up and decided to followed her. He went up but only until his eyes can be seen. He got shocked from what he saw. There he saw a Human Child Talking to his daughter, he was about swim towards them and ripped them apart. But decided not to do so and went home deciding to wait for his child to explain.

Hours Later

The two toddlers had fun with their conversation and decided to go home soon, since natsume's Father started to shout loud calling for him again. After they bid their goodbyes', Mikan went home. Upon arriving Mikan noticed her father and greeted him. His father asked her where she went, in fear that she will be scolded if he knew about her Human Friend, she decided to lie. Her father got mad and told her he knew about her Human Friend. Fear was clear in her eyes and turned to his dolphin friend for help, but her friend got scared and hide behind her back. His father calmed down a bit and said "Mikan you're not allowed to meet that Human boy anymore, understand? But if you do meet him again, you will be forbidden to go to Human world when you turn 16" Mikan tried to oppose but her father pointed his index finger towards her room. "Not another word, you disobeyed our rules. You will be grounded for a week, if you were not my daughter. Being grounded will not be the only thing you receive as punishment" in defeat, mikan stared at the ground and her father sighed and tilted her head to face him "Mikan please Understand, I don't know what will happen to you if the higher up found out and I don't want to lose you, like what happened to your mother? please understand?" Mikan nodded her head and tears from her eyes floated and hugged her father.

After they had their dinner, Mikan bid goodnight to her father and went straight to her room without another word.

The Next day

Mikan woke up remembering what happened yesterday, but hours of thingking she still wants to meet her human friend and decided to disobey her fathers punishment for once and went to meet her human friend. Mikan went to look for Natsume but found nothing, she started to wait with a smile when she noticed a peice of paper stuck between the rocks. She grab it and started to see what it was and found that something was written inside and read what it was, after reading the letter a tear fell from her eyes, while holding the ring in her left hand.

* * *

Chapter 1 ends here. hope you enjoyed it. :) If you liked it, I'll try to redo the others, if you're not satisfied, please do tell. Thanks for reading my Story

If you Want to know what is written in the paper here it is.

* * *

To: Mikan

I'm sorry Mikan, we might not be able to meet each other again. It was so sudden, you already know that I will be a big brother soon right? Well, it seems that I will be a Big Brother today. :D This morning my mom felt her tummy hurt and dad told me I should start to pack my things. I don't know when we will meet again but I promise you that I will never forget you, so you should not forget me too, okay? Oh yeah, Mom told me that the necklace you gave me is beautifull and she told me she wants to meet you too. Hope you wouldn't mind. I think I should be going now, The car will be here soon. byebye. Hope will meet again

From: Natsume

P.S I'll treasure this necklace you gave me, so you should treasure my ring to.


	2. Goodbye water, hello land

_First Thanks for reading My fan fiction_

_And i Don't own Gakuen alice_

_Hello!  
here is my next Chapter!  
Hope you like it!  
But before we start!  
I'm Sorry About the Spilling, Honto ne gomenasai!_

_Now!  
Summary of the previous chapter! Mikan made friend with the human boy, But her father found out and forbidden to go to the human world when she turns 16. But she was given a chance to bid goodbye. BUt the only thing she found a letter from her first best friend in the human world. I wonder what would happen to her? will they meet again? or not?_

_UP to the story!!_

_Characters Sakura family!  
Yunno- Black hair and eyes, and has blue tail. Younger Brother of yurri.  
Yurri- BLack hair and eyes, But he is a human. Older brother of yunno. 17, 1 year older than Mikan Yunna- Brown hair and black eyes, a mermaid but married a human named "Yuu sakura". Mizuru's younger sister.  
Yuu- BLack hair and eyes. Married Yunna when he got more interested in her, and fall in love.  
The sakura family adopt mikan because it was Yunna's neice._

* * *

_**"Goodbye water, hello land"**_

After 11 years have passed and Mikan was still depressed on what she happened to her and Natsume. She put her self in deepest darkness and sadness. That even his friend dolphin can't take it anymore, Puu would cry when he saw Mikan in Sadness. Puu also blame himself for what happened to Mikan. Mikan would not play with him anymore, she would sometimes shout and cried Natsume's name again and again. but thanks to yunno (a 5 year old merman) whose mikan's cousin. She was happy when yunno is around with her.

**During dinner**

Mizuru called Mikan's maid to call her. But Mikan doesn't like to see or talk to his father. Mizuru blame himself, so he decided to ask forgiveness to Mikan, But she would not accept his forgiveness. Mikan was eating happily with yunno Not entertaining her father. when he call mikan, mikan would ignore. Mizuru felt sad, and so he made a plan to make his daughter forgive him, so he decided to let Mikan go to the human world with one condition. She should fined her mother. Mizuru went to mikan's room, Because he Knows that Mikan wouldn't show up.

**Mikan's Room**

Yunno is in Mikan's room Playing with her, until he felt sleepy and decided to sleep in Mikan's bed. But Suddenly...

Mizuru knock twice.

_"Dare desu ka?"_ Mikan asked (who is it?)

"Your father" MIizuru replied.

"Door's not open and don't come in!!" Mikan shouted with an angry tone.

"Mikan, i really sorry of what i did to you and your friend. But i did it for your sake. so please forgive me?" Mizuru pleaded.

_"YADA"_( NO!!) Mikan shouted.

"Fine, i Decided to let you go to the human world, when you turn 16 and that's tomorrow!" Mizuru said with sad tone. Because he really doesn't want his daughter to go to the human world, like what happened to his wife.

Mikan went slowly to the door and asked "Really?"

_"Hai"_ (Yes) Mizuru answered with a fake smile in his face.

_"Honto ne?"_ (Really?) Mikan asked to make sure!

_"Hai desu"_ (Yes) Mizuru replied.

Mikan shout with joy and it waked up Yunno. Mikan went to Yunno and hold his hands and said "Yuu-chan i can go to the human world." Said with a happy tone. Yuuno got a bit sad at the same time happy and said " really?". _"Hai!!"_ and it will be tomorrow. Yunno got even more shocked, But he still want to see her cousin's sad face turned into a happy face.

**The day after that day**

The news had already spread around the castle. They were happy, Because at last their princes started to change her face from sad to happiness. But they won't be able to see her after she set off. But still they were happy.

**Mikan's room**

Mikan was excited and got ready, until puu went in.

"What is it Puu?" Mikan asked.

"are you really going to be alright know?" Puu asked with a curious face.

"don't worry, i Won't bite you anymore!" Hugging Puu.

"I see, So it is goodbye now?" Puu said with a happy and sad face.

"It is fine, You will always be in my heart, because we are friends, right?" Mikan replied with a happy tone.

after their talking Mikan was called by her maid that the party would start in any minute, so she should hurry.

**After party and goodbyes**

Mizuru gave Mikan the pearl necklace that can turn her in to a human. Mikan swam away and said _"sayonnara minna-san!" _(goodbye everyone!) while looking to her cousin and best friend. Yunno shouted "Mi-neechan, be sure to come during my birthday, and the thing you promise me, that you will greet me to my parents in the human world, tell them that i will go there, when i turned 16 just like you!!" Mikan shouted back and said _"HAI, I will!!"_

**In the land**

"That fish girl is so slow. I've been here for 3 hours" Yurri said with an angry tone. But suddenly he heard a splash in front of him and saw a mermaid. "Your Mikan?" Yurri said with a bored tone. "Hai??" Mikan replied with a confused look in her eyes.

So there Mikan wore the necklace and turned into a human. "Hoi! what are you doing naked in front of a man?" Yurri shouted covered his eyes. Mikan shouted and hide her body with the stone and said "sorry". Yurri told Mikan to ware this. A white dress and a white doll shoe.

"Starting from now on you will be Mikan Sakura" Yurri said with a arrogant look

"Why?" Mikan asked. "Because you don't have a Family name right?" yurri replied.

"I see, But it is fine i like my new name." Mikan said with a happy tone.

_MIkan's PoV_

_"I wonder if we can meet again?, I wonder if he is fine?"_

_End Of Mikan's Pov Because of Yurri's Disturbance._

"Let's go now" While grabbing Mikan's hand, But suddenly Mikan said something with a curious look " Ou really look like him!"

"Who?" Yurri asked. "Yunno" Mikan replied with an innocent look in her face. Yurri got shcoked that she knows his little Brother's name. "Where do you know that name?" he asked. "yunno is my cousin!" she replied back.

"Yunno is my Little brother, Tell me is he fine? is he alright?" he asked again and again

"Of course, I was the on who took care of him" Mikan replied

"I see, then in exchange, i will also took care of you and treat you as my sister" yurri said with a smiling face.

"So then let's go" Yurri shout with a happy face, while grabbing mikan at his back. "I thought you would look at me as your sister?" mikan got angry and asked. "Of course!" Yurri replied. "Then why did you do that?" Mikan asked with an angry tone. "Becuase starting from now you are my sister, and that's how i want to treat my sibling." Yurri replied.

Mikan got touched as what yurri said and suddenly poped into her head and said "you really want to meet him!, Don't worry he will come here to when he turned 16!"." I see, Then i can't wait to see my little brother" yurri replied with a happy tone.

"Hey! Wait, Your my brother, But i don't know your name!" MIkan asked. "Sakura yurri, Yuu-ni is fine" Yuuri replied back

* * *

_so it end's there. I've Got tired but i don't care!!  
hehe!_

_In the next chapter i wonder if they can meet again?_

_See you in the next chapter! muwahh!!_

_Kisa-TAn desu!!_

_arigato gosaimasu!!_


	3. New Family, New Friends

_Hello I'm back again.  
First i like to thank you for reading my story. and (hehe) here's the new chapter hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry if i upload it late, if it is late!  
School Stuffs._

_I don't own Gakuen Alice -  
A Short Summary of the last chapter:  
Mikan went to the land and met Yunno's brother Yurri.  
Mikan already had a new brother or should i say her cousin._

_Characters:  
Hotaru Imai-(same in the manga and the anime), but cares a lot for Mikan when they became friends.  
Ruka Nogi- (Still the same) Narume- MIkan's teacher._

* * *

_Up to the story now!_

_**"Hello my new families, & I hope imeet new friends"**_

Yunna was Walking back and forth in the living room waiting for Mikan and her son to come back home. Because she prepared dinner for them and it is already late. suddenly...

Yunna heard the door opened and run towards it and said "IS that you Yurri?" Yunna asked.

_"HAi, tadaima!!"_ (Yes, I'm Back) A boy shouted in from the door.

_"MOu,_ your so late, I told you to come back befor 4". Her mother scold him.

_"Gommenasai!"_(I'm Sorry) Yurri replied. and suddenly Yunna noticed someone on her son's back and Mikan's hand and said "You must be Onni-sama's Daughter" Yunna said it happily.

_(Onni-sama means brother with a respect word "sama" Don't mind me.)_

_"Hai"_ MiKan replied back with confusion.

Yunna hugged Mikan tightly and said "Your really have grown big, It's been a long time since i saw you."

"Could it be that you are my father's sister? IN short my aunt?" Mikan asked _"HAi-desu yo?"_ Yunna replied back and suddenly Yurri interrupt their reunion talk and said "okKa-san, otto-san wa?"(Mother Father? something like he asked where is his father)

"He is still in his office but don't worry he'll be back by 3 seconds" Yunna replied.

"3, 2, 1, 0" Yunna and Yurri counted together and someone slammed the door and said _"Tadaima"_ Yuu said with an exhausted face.

_"Okairinasai"_ (welcome back) Both replied back except Mikan.

Yuu noticed someone sitting beside Yurri and asked his wife "Is that Yurri's Girlfriend?"

Yunna just laughed and Yurri replied on his own and said "Of course not, she is my cousin, mother's niece and your niece and she is uncle's daughter."

"Opss..sorry" Yuu replied trying to take off his necktie.

after Yuu got dressed he went straight to Mikan and pats her head 15 times and said "You have grown already."

_"HAi, arrigatou"_ Mikan replied back with confusion.

**"During dinner time"**

"Mikan starting tomorrow you will be enrolled in a school where Yurri is in, but you will be a first year student and Yurri is a second year student already, so if you have problems just ask Yurri!" Yuu said plainly.

"HUH" yurri shout.

_"anno, sumemasin demu gakko wa nan-desu ka?"_ (um, excuse me, but what is school?) Mikan asked an followed by another sentence "I know what is school, but what is it like in here in land?" Mikan asked.

"Still the same" yunna replied with a smile.

_"Sokka!"_Mikan whispered.

"So starting tomorrow you will be going to school" Yuu said it again.

_"Hai" _Mikan replied.

**"Tomorrow morning"**

Mikan woke up because of being excited and got dressed _(the same uniform in gakuen alice, but it is the same Misaki Harada is wearing, Misaki friend of Tsubasa.)_

Mikan went to Yurri's room to wake him up but he doesn't wake up. So she jump on the bed until he wakes up and shout "I'm UP, so stop jumping".

Mikan just giggled and walked out from the room and said "Be sure to change hurry, because i don't wan t to miss my first day of school" Mikan said happily.

after Yurri finished change and after they finished to eat breakfast they went straight to the school.

**" In School"**

Mikan was shocked on what she saw and opened her jaw. Yurri pat her in the back and said "Don't drool to much." Trying to tease her.

"I wasn't drooling" Mikan replied back.

"_Hai_, I understand, first you should go to the faculty room first for your schedule." Yurri told Mikan.

(sorry, ireally don't know were they well get there schedule. Mind me not.)

"_Hai_, But where is it? " Mikan asked Yurri but Yurri is already gone.

So what happened is that she asked question on how she can get to the faculty office and finally after the "faculty go there thing yurri said?"

Mikan is already in front of her classroom. and her teacher suddenly calls her to come in and said "Class, This is Sakura Mikan, Hope you would get along with her. "

_"Hai"_ everyone replied.

* * *

_So there it ends here._

_Let's met again for the next chapter "mata-ni!"_

_"Hehehe" Gommeni If it is short because i made this already in the middle of the night._

_Hope you like it._

_Kisa-tan desu!!_

_BYebye!_


	4. We meet Again

_Hello guys! I'm back again First! I'd like to thanks for supporting my fiction about natsume and mikan. (They are one of my best couples)_

_Up to the story now Characters:  
TSubasa-Classmate of yurri and friend of mizuki. (Still the same in the anime and in manga)  
Mizuki-Clasmate of yurri and has a crush on tsubasa but never confess. (Still the same)  
Hanazono Kai- BLue hair and Yellow Eyes, Best friend and a classmate of yurri. Likes to tease mikan a lot. older twin of rei-chan Hanazono REi- Yellow hair and blue eyes, Best friend of mizuki and loves mikan a lot. dislike her twin sometimes._

* * *

_A short Summary of the last chapter:  
Mikan Was accepted by the sakura family and now she is going to school.  
I wonder what would happen to her if she met someone she knows from the past.  
Can't wait? THen let's read it!! HAve fun!_

* * *

**_"We meet Again"_**

"Okey class, Hope you would get along with your new classmate, Sakura Mikan."NArume annoced the news happily.

"Nice to meet you all"MIkan greet everyone with a smile and bow.

**"MIKAN's POV"**  
"Wow, ther's many people here, huhu my heart is beating so fast,I wonder why"  
**"END OF MIKAN"S POV"**

While mikan was looking left and right on her new classmates. she notice someone who look exactly the same. when she stared at it she Shouted "Natsume-kun!"

Everyone was shocked on how she knows natsume's name, while she was happy to see him again and went towards him and asked "Do you still Remember me?"Natsume was shocked on how she knows his name and asked _"Anata wa Dare?"_

MIkan got shocked from his reply. because she thought that when he saw her, he would remember her. But when she was about to say her identity she remembered that before she leveas the castle she must tell other people about her identity. (Sorry if i forgot to write this in chapter 2.) So she just walked away ans said "Oh sorry, ne-never mi-mind maybe i.." doesn't continue her lines and suddenly... someone shouted "Over here, sit beside me since no one sited here." Mikan went straight to the girl and sits beside her.

"Excuse me, but you didn't asked my name yet" trying to disturb Mikan's sad face.  
_"Ahh, Gommenasai"_ MiKan replied and asked "Can you tell me your name Please"  
_"Hotaro Imai, yorushko" _Hotaru replied back _(yorushko means "Nice to meet you)_  
"Can we be friends?" Mikan asked happily.

"I would cot 1000 Yen Every Year" Hotaru raplied witha cold voice and said "Sure as long as you don't show me your ugly face" (She meant "Her sad Face)  
_"HAi!"_ Mikan replied happily "Let's have lunch together after class!" hotaru said plainly. _"HAi!"_ MIkan replied excitedly, Because it was her first time eating with her classmate.

_**"During lunch"**_

MIkan and hotaru went to the rooftop to eat there lunch _"how is it?, kono gakkou wa ski?"_ _(Do yo like this school?)_ hotaru asked

"hai" mikan replied proudly and happily and suddenly she heard someone walking towards them.

"HOI, imai, give me those photo's already!" a boy shouted from mikan's back

"_YADA!"_ (NO Way!) hotaru replied to the boy "Mikan that bunny boy in your back is one of our classmate RUka nogi."

"HAi, Nice to meet you ruka-pyon" mikan greeted happily.  
Hotaru just grin, trying to stop her laughed. while ruka is asking why there is a pyon.

"Because hotaru said your a rabbit and rabbit jumps, right?"

"Fine, nice you meet you to" ruka replied back. trying to take his photos in hotaru's hands ans successfully stole the photos.  
But hotaru grinned and said "worry nothing nogi, i still have lots of copy of those pictures."

ruka got angry and suddenly remembered ans asked mikan "Now that i remember it, What is your relation with Natsume?, How do you know his name?" ruka asked "Now that you said it" Hotaru followed ruka's question "How do you know his name?, have you meet before? Hyuuga and you?" hotaru asked.

Mikan became silent and said "Nothing we d-do-don't know each other, i just heard his name from the girls and they said he was handsome, so there i a-ac-accidentally shout his name."

"I see" hotaru and ruka replied, they know mikan was lying to them but they just keep silent.

_**"After class"**_

Mikan went to her seat sand looked to natsume.

**"MIkan's pov"**  
I guese it's not him! NO! wait the natsume i know before igave him a necklace, so if the natsume here i meet now is wewaring that necklace means it is him. if not it's not him

**"End of mikan's POv"**

Natsume was sleeping with his favorite manga covering his face. mikan looked at his neck but was not able to his neck because he woke up from her prescience.  
"What are you doing?" natsume asked with bored tone. And there she saw the necklace she gave t the five year old natsume.  
and smiled. "What are you smiling for?" natsume asked madly. "no-nothing, don't mind me just continue sleeping!" and walked away.

NAtsume got mad because his sleep was disturb so she grabbed mikan's hand and went to the rooftop. mikan got shocked as what natsume did to her. and asked "What are we doing here?" mikan asked confused.

_"Ano-na?,_ have i seen you before?" natsume asked.  
MIkan got suprised and went silent.

**"MIkan's pov"**  
I wonder if he still remembers me?  
**"ENd of mikan's pov"**

"Answer me?, why are you wearing my mother's necklace" (again, i'm sorry if i forgot to put this in chapter 1) nasume shouted and suddenly said "Mi-chan"  
MIkan got even more supprised and smiled. when she was about to say "yes" natsume interrupt her answer and said "Never mind, you can go back to the classroom now. Just let me say this, Why is it that everytime i saw you i remembered my best friend when i was 5 years old?"

Mikan got happy and smiled. Natsume was suprised on her reaction. and asked why are you smiling? "Nothing" mikan replied.  
as she walked away.

* * *

_hope you like my new chapter.  
opss... by the way "I'm kind a bit of idiot because iwrote this first before chapter 3, but it was post after chapter 3"  
hehe... And now im tierd because of school stuffs, But don't worry i'll still gonna write a new chapter, so wait for chapter 5 to come.  
hope you like it.  
NATSUME 3 MIKAN the best_

_KIsa-tan desu!  
BYebye!  
JAnen!!_


	5. All of my Senpai & Me

_hello! I'm back again.  
First I'm sorry for the late update, because of school work.  
And I'm still a first year student. But I really Love POsting stories._

_Well let's go to the story_

_5th chapter of Miksan the Princess of the sea Hope you like it and Enjoy the story_

* * *

_Characters:  
There is no new characters_

* * *

_Short Summary of the last chapter Mikan had a new friend hotaru imai and ruka nogi. When mikan saw a boy who looks a little like natsume, But she is right it is natsume. But natsume also says that she also look exactly the same to his best friend (But you know mikan now is a human not a mermaid.)_

_In this chapter Mikan will meet her senpai-tachi_

* * *

_**"My Senpai-tachi & Me"**_

**"In the sakura house"**

Mikan woked up early at 5.00 in the morning to take a walk beside the sea, because she wanted to greet the sea goodmorning.  
(I remind you, Her aunt's house, where she lives now is few meters away from the sea.)

Mikan got changed, wearing a miniskirt & t-shirt on top (just casual) and a flip flops.

**"At the Sea"**

After she got changed she went directly to the sea. When she reached there she sat on a big stone that perfwect for her to sit down to smell the fresh air of the sea.  
And she sang a song, a song that she would sang everytime she is alone. and then stare at the sea.

**"Mikan's PoV"**  
I wonder Natsume really did remember me. I hope he would now know who really am I, so that we can have fun together again.  
**"End of Mikan's Pov**"

After 10 minutes of staring the sea, she decided to go home and suddenly poped in her head to take a dip in the sea.  
so she took a 10 minute dip in the sea.

**"In the Sakura House"**

"Tadaima!" Mikan shouted "Oh! where did you went? & why are you wet?" Yunna asked "Just beside the sea, and i decided to take a dip for a while."Mikan giggled "I see, Yurri go geta towel for mikan please?" yunna trying to call yurri "Hai!" yurri replied.

When mikan was in the door way she heard & she can fell that someone was inside so she take a look and saw 4 Teenagers. She went towards them and stared "You must be yurri's cousin?" a boy asked from her side.  
"Hai" Mikan replied.  
"Kaawaaiii" 2 girls shouted in front of her When suddenly a towel was thrown back at her, and say's "Go get changed Mi-chi" Teasing mikan.  
"Mou yuu-ni, another weird name again"shouted mikan "Whatever Mi-chi, Hurry get changed you'll cathch a cold" yurri replied "Wakata Wakata" Mikan Stepping her foot hardly (Like a Giant monster would come out.)

**"In Mikan's room"**

"Hmpp. wierd I only look at the and he wants me to go away!" Mikan shouted The people below Heard ad the sakura just laughed while the others got questioned "What happened to her"  
When mikan got changed she wore a skirt with polka dots around. she let down her hair because it s still wet.  
And in her mind "I guesse Yuu-ni, will not show me around the town." she sighed when suddenly she heard a knock from her door and said "Mikan are you done changing?" yuuri asked "Hai!" Mikan replied "Can you open the door, please?" Yuuri asked.  
"Doors are open you can come in." Mikan replied.  
Yuuri entered and saw mikan seated in the window looking at the sea and asked "You missed the sea"  
"Of course not" Mikan replied "Mi-chi, I don't want liars" yuuri staring at mikan "Fine, Maybe a little" Mikan replied "I see" yuuri sighed "Why did you sighed?" Mikan asked.  
Yuuri grabbed mikan's hand and run to the sala.

**"In the Sala"**

"MOU, Nani-yo Yuu-ni?" MIkan asked "Anona wwe have been waiting or you here & your there sitting staring the sea." yuuri shouted "Why?" MIkan asked and a teenager replied from her back and said "we are goning out"  
Mikan looked at the teenager and asked "Who are you"  
"Oh, Iforgot to introduce you to my frieds!" Yuuri poped "friends?"Mikan asked "Yep they are my friends" Yuuri replied "Mikan this is Tsubasa Andou, Mizuki Harada (everyone i'm sorry, I speled Misaki's Name in to Mizuki), Hanazono Kai the older twin brother of Nazono Rei"  
"Nice to meet you mikan-chan" everyone greeted mikan.  
"UM, NIce to meet you to." MIkan replied.  
When suddenly someon carried her and said.  
"So you will be my kouhai" Tsubasa said.  
"hai?" MIkan asked.  
"Well we go to te same school" Tsubasa replied "I see" Mikan replied when suddenly MIkan was grabbed by Kai and said "Yuure so cuddly and cute and soft and easy to carry, not like my sister"  
REi got mad and throw a book in Kai's head and said "Opps. Sorry it got slipped" Rei teasing Kai.  
KAi got mad and he was about to get his revenge biut Rei showed him a picture thet shot him down. MIkan ot questioned while Rei was laughing and said "Mikan-chan don't let that man touch you. Because they are dirty-ne"  
"HE?" Mikan asked. "Don't mind them mikan-chan they are always like that" Mizuki said "HAi?"MIkan replied

* * *

_So there it ends there.  
Hope you enjoy and that going out thing will be continued in the next chapter.  
Wait for the next hapter to come.  
BYebye.  
Kisa-tan desu.._


	6. Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 1

_Hello there.  
It's been A while since I'm busy with school stuffs.  
By The Way....I'm sorry about the spelling & grammar. Since I was tired back there I tried to have some time with these fictions.  
hehehe..._

_Characters in this chapter Tsubasa Ando- Classmate of Yurri and friend of Mizuki. (Still the same in the anime and in manga)  
Mizuki Harada- (Note that Mizuki is Misaki) Classmate of Yurri and has a crush on Tsubasa but never confess. (Still the same)  
Hanazono Kai- Blue hair and Yellow Eyes, Best friend and a classmate of Yurri. Likes to tease Mikan a lot. older twin brother of Rei-chan Hanazono Rei- Yellow hair and blue eyes, Best friend of Mizuki and loves Mikan a lot. dislike her older twin brother sometimes & she loves to blackmail Her own twin brother. Class president in Yurri's Class.  
Yui Miki- Pink hair and Pink Eyes, Childhood Friend of Yurri & Also His classmate. (But she wasn't in Yurri's house, Because she was busy...hehehe)  
Natsume- Has a dark raven hair, red eyes, handsome, and caring, coldhearted sometimes, & mostly opens to Ruka only.  
Mikan- Has a long-curly-brown hair, brown eyes, her tail is color orange with a accessories around it._

_Short Summary.  
"In the Sala"_

_"MOU, Nani-yo Yuu-ni?" MIkan asked "Anona we have been waiting or you here & your there sitting staring the sea." yuuri shouted "Why?" MIkan asked and a teenager replied from her back and said "we are goning out."_

* * *

_**"Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 1"**_

**"At the Sweet's Cafe"**

Mikan & the others are eating cakes while someone is lying on the ground and none other than Hanazono Kai.  
(They seated rectangular shape table. Seat arrangement: Yurri, Then to his Left, Mikan, Tsubasa, Mizuki, Rei facing Yurri & to her Left, Yui Miki, Kai, & lastly Natsume facing Mikan .)

"Wow!! these are delicious! Arigatou _(Thank you)_ Kai-sempai!" Mikan thanking Kai while plopping another spoon full of cake.

"See! I told you it is delicious!" Mizuki replied while talking to Rei.

"Yup! It really is delicious! Hoi! Kai good thing you treat us to this cafe or else you don't want to face, the consequence, right?!" Rei said while Glaring at Kai with her deadliest death glare.

"Why? What did Kai-sempai did to you Rei-sempai? It looks to me he did a very terrible thing to you!" Mikan asked Rei.

"Well it's secret for you to know if you really want to know and just call me "Rei-neechan, ne?" Rei replied putting another cake in her mouth.

"Hehe!! That's what happened to Kai, If he would disobey rei's Orders." Tsubasa & Yurri said in unison that makes everyone sweat drop.

"Ano ne Mikan The truth is because of those pictures, that she accidentally captured in her cam." Yui Plopped out of nowhere.

"What pictures?" Mikan asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You want to see it?" Rei asked Mikan while giggling.

"Hai-desu" Mikan replied with excitement.

"No Mikan please don't look at it & you Rei when we got home you'll repay me." Kai shouted having a deathglare contest with Rei.

"Like I would!! Blee" Rei replied while sticking a tongue out on Kai & was on her way to show Mikan his pictures.

While Rei was on her way to Mikan, Kai stood up and run towards Rei. But the picture flew around that went its way to Natsume. Natsume got it and look at it that makes him make a grin. Mikan raised her eyebrow and went to see what Natsume was looking and laugh that makes her stomach hurt.  
Kai directly stood up and Stole the picture from Natsume's hands and tore it apart..

"Hehehe... Now I'm no longer your servant. hahahaha" Kai shouted while laughing.

"FYI, Worry nothing Kai, I still have lots of pictures in my secret place" Rei laughed out load and suddenly cough that makes everyone sweat drop & made Kai faint.

"Hey! the way Kai sweat drop looks familiar." Yurri said out of their situation.

"Oh yeah that makes sense" Tsubasa replied While outing his hands at the back of his head.

"Why? what happened?" Mikan asked sweetly in front of everyone.

"What happened is this Mikan-chan" Mizuki replied.

_"Flash back"_

**"In the Sakura's front door"**

"Well then Let's go!!" shouted shouted Kai & Yurri.

After their Kind-a-bit short walk they made it to the central town and went straight to the Aquarium.

"Wow!! this is Beautiful, right Mizuki-sempai?" Mikan asked facing Mizuki.

"It really is! ohh!! by the way Mikan-chan is it your first time here?" Mizuki asked

"Hai-desu" Mikan replied with a smile.

"Sokka" Mizuki sigh.

"Ohh!! really Mikan is it your first time here?" asked Kai & Tsubasa in unison

"Of course it is, since Mikan was born in America" Yurri lied.

"Huh!? What is America Yu-niichan?" Mikan asked that makes everyone gave Yurri a heavy death glare.

"You don't know what is America? Then where did you come from?" asked Rei & Mizuki.

"In my kingdom, We call it as Mellinia" Mikan replied that makes everyone sweat drop.  
"Kingdom? Mellinia? Is she insane?" everyone thought

"NO! She leaves in my grandma's house near the ocean. When she was a 5 she called it mellinia & she treats m,y grandma's house as her kingdom." Yurri lied while covering Mikan's mouth & look at her with serious face & he let go.

"OH yes! I used to call that as mellinia. Because that's my first word when I was a baby" Mikan lied while sweat drop hopeing everyone would believe her.

"Weird!" Everyone replied staring to both of them.

"Well you know. kids they do things like that" Yurri replied trying to cover Mikan's secret.

"Well, I guess your right" everyone replied.

"Well, kids are like that" Mizuki & Rei said while Staring at Tsubasa & Kai then said.

"It really is & sometimes they look idiot" Mizuki blurt still string to the two boys that makes them look away.

"Why? what did they do?" Asked Mikan honestly.

"Well, Not really, And I think it is much better if you would not know it Mikan." Replied Rei.

"Huh! Why?" Asked Mikan facing Mizuki.

"Rei's right Mikan you should not know if you don't want your Nii-chan tachi excludng yurri to be sad" Mizuki replied.

"Well! OK! if you say so!" Mikan replied & run straight to the Group of fishes and started to have a chat with them.

"You know what Mikan is kid a bit weird! She can talk to fish!" Kai said that makes everyone sweat drop.

While they were talking about something yurri went to Mikan and whispered in her ear.

"ano ne Mi-chan, Next time you should be careful about there questions and to your answer, OK?"

"Hai, and Gommenasai _(Sorry)_, I promise I would not do it again" Mikan replied.

While they where having a promise to each other the others went to them talking and laughing. While on the other hand they didn't notice that someone is looking and string to their every actions.

_"To be Continued"_

_

* * *

Well that's all folks.  
this was supposed to be a long story but I got tired. Because I already exhausted myself. So I'm sorry if your dissapointed.  
And please review I you want! Because I want to kno what you think.  
That's all!  
Take Care & God Bless Kisa-tan Desu!!!_


	7. Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 2

_Hello there here is part 2 Hope you'll love it!  
First of all sorry about the mistakes, and I don't want to change it again it is tiring me._

_

* * *

Characters Yui Miki- Pink hair and Pink Eyes, Childhood Friend of Yurri & Also His classmate. (But she wasn't in Yurri's house, Because she was busy...hehehe) By the way she has a Big crush on Yurri.  
Ben- Is a Big Shark, But a nice shark. (JUst let me put nice because I'm scared of Bad living things. But not all)_

_

* * *

Short summary_

_While they were talking about something Yurri went to Mikan's side and whispered in her ear._

_"ano ne Mi-chan, Next time you should be careful about there questions and to your answer, OK?"_

_"Hai, and Gommenasai (Sorry), I promise I would not do it again" Mikan replied._

_While they where having a promise to each other the others went to their side talking and laughing._

_While on the other hand they didn't notice that someone is looking and staring to their every actions._

* * *

_**"Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 2"**_

While they were busy talking about fishes unknown to them that someone is looking with death glares for the girl whose been clinging to Yurri.

"How dare that girl can be Clinging to my Yu-chan" A Pink haired girl thought biting her lips."Who is she?"

**"Back to the group"**

"Wow the fishes here are great!!" Mizuki (Misaki is her true name don't forget.) complement.

"Thank you" Mikan replied that makes everyone look at her.

"What did you just say, Mikan?" Rei & Kai asked in unison.

"Huh?" Mikan asked back.

"You just said "Thank you" when Mizuki complemented the fish!" Tsubasa replied back at Mikan.

"No No no!" Yurri shouted that makes Everyone looked at him.

"No, I mean Yes. She said thank you because I gave her a-" Yurri replied.

"A what?" All of them asked excluding Mikan.

"I said "Thank you" just now because Yu-niichan gave me a strawberries when I arrive here." Mikan replied happily

"Ohh, I see" All of them said in unison except Yurri who made a sigh of relive. That makes Mikan cling into him again & whispered to his ear. "Gommen ne, I let my guard down"

"There's nothing I can do you always do that." Yurri sighed.

"hehehe, Honto ne Gomme" Mikan replied back and went straight to the fish.

**"Back to the Pink haired girl"**

"How dare that girl doesn't stop clinging to my Yu-chan" The pink haired girl thought with angry expressions.

But suddenly she noticed that the girl whose been clinging to Yurri went to away that makes her curious. She was about to follow her but Kai spotted her.

"OHh!! Yui janai daro!" Kai expand his hand that is now waving in front of her.

"Ohh, Honto da!" Mizuki shouted while puts her right hand on Yurri to get his attention.

"Miki! Why are you here?" Rei asked Miki while putting her hands on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Same to you! Why are you here?" Miki asked.

"We are here to treat my cousin for a walk, since it is her first time here." Yurri replied back.

"Cousin? Who?" Miki asked.

"Her" Both Tsubasa & Yurri replied in unison while pointing their index on a empty space.

"Who? Where?" Miki asked that makes them looks at their back to notice that Mikan was nowhere to be find.

"OH no! where is she?" Both Rei & Mizuki asked Kai while sending him a Death Glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai asked

"Because it was you who stand next to Mikan." Rei replied back putting her index finger on Kai's chest

"So what?" Kai replied. Rei got mad at his replied and shot him in his head with her "Rei gun"

_(An item made by Hotaru. Rei asked Hotaru to made a gun for her so she can shot anyone who she does not like especially her twin.)_

"So at least you should notice her." Rei shouted back at Kai that makes everyone looked sweat drop.

"Are you talking about a girl with brown hair & eyes?" Miki asked.

"YES!!" Both shouted and replied in unison Excluding for Kai who fainted after the heavy shot he received from Rei.

**"Back to Mikan"**

"Hello there!" Mikan greeted a shark that makes her surrounding looked at her.

"Are you alone?" Mikan asked.

The shark just simply nodded. "I see" Mikan replied back.

In Mikan's surrounding, everybody thought if is she normal or abnormal. Because she's not scared about the shark whose just in front of her.

"Oh, I think we should move a little far away from here cause everyone is looking at us." Mikan said to the shark while looking to the shark and the shark just nodded.

Unknown to her that a paired crimson eyes are looking at her and decided to follow her.

"This place is much more silent" Mikan simply replied to the shark who asked her if she liked it here.

"Ohh! By the way I haven't told you my name yet! The name's Mikan! Nice to meet you & you Must be?" Mikan asked to the shark.

"They call me Ben here, and nice to meet you Mikan Hime-sama" The shark replied trough his mind that would send the message to Mikan.

"Thank you & I would prefer to call me Mikan only" Mikan replied back that makes the crimson eyed boy sweat drop.

"Who is she talking to? Is she not scared with sharks?"the crimson eyed boy thought.

"Well I guess I should be going now everyone I think everyone is looking for me already." Mikan told the shark followed by her smile that makes the crimson eyed boy blushed because of the reflection in the mirror that makes him see her smiling face.

After their talking the shark swim away while Mikan was just looking at the shark's tail and murmured to herself "I missed swimming with my tail!!' And then she sigh.

When she was about to run she tripped over right foot, because of the sandal she's wearing.

"Ouch that hurts!" Mikan cried trying to take of her sandal.

"I guess I'm not used with these things yet" Mikan sigh while holding her right foot & remember something.

"So these is how it feels to be wounded then." Mikan though.

_"Flash Back"_

_Natsume was on his way to meet Mi-chan but he fall because he was excited to meet her again. When he reached their Meeting place Mikan was already there sitting on the ground while her tail was on the water._

_"How long have you been here?" Natsume asked but didn't received a reply she just stared at his right foot which are now bleeding._

_"OH! thid don't worry this are just scratch" Natsume replied and sat beside her. Mikan got worried and she went back to the sea._

_"Where are y-" Natsume was about to asked but Mikan put her index finger in his Lips & putted his right foot on the ground._

_"What are you doing?" Natsume asked when Mikan puts her hands on Natsume's wounded foot & it suddenly glowed._

_Natsume got dumb folded & "Thank you" was his only thing he can reply back._

_"End of Flash back"_

While Mikan was busy recalling the past, then suddenly someone blocked her lights & It;s none other than Natsume.

_

* * *

So there! That's all to be continued In the next part 3.  
So review if you want to.  
JA!!! Kisa-tan desu!!!_


	8. Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 3

_Hi! Hello there! Chapter 8's up!  
hope you love it!  
First I want to thank who review on my first fanfiction.  
hope you'll love it._

_Short Summary "We are here to treat my cousin for a walk, since it is her first time here." Yurri replied back._

_"Cousin? Who?" Miki asked._

_While Mikan was busy recalling the past, then suddenly someone blocked her lights & It;s none other than Natsume._

* * *

_**"Cakes, Fishes, Who are you? part 3"**_

"Oi! Little girl! What are you doing?"Natsume asked her coldly

"Well as you can see, I'm holding my right foot!" Mikan replied while not looking to him. Natsume noticed that her right foot was swollen & it looks pretty bad. So he bent down & said.  
"Let me look at it!" So mikan took her hands off of her right foot & reveals her right foot that looks pretty bad.

"Wow how did ou get this? I saw you fall just now & it looks pretty bad" Natsume smirked while presing his index finger to her twisted ankle

"Hey! That hurts me a lot! Thank you!" Mikan replied putting on her anger face & slapped Natsume's hand away.

"Oi! I'm just trying to help here!?" Natsume replied angerly.

"Well is that how humans help?, Like rubbing salt to his/her wounds?" Mikan shouted giving him a glare.

"Fine! You win! So JA!" Natsume replied back. When he was about to move Mikan hold his hand & said. "Stop! NO! I mean wait!"Mikan mumbled the last word.

"What is it Polka?"Natsume asked while smirking.

Mikan was still registering on what he said and suddenly.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI" MIkan shouted making the crowd looked at them.

"Well you shut your mouth up?, your bothering the people here!" Natsume replied with anger while covering Mikan's mouth.

"Letgooffme!" Mikan mumbled while Natsume's hand was still on her mouth.

"What?" Natsume asked! Mikan got mad & she grabbed his hands away from her mouth.

"I can't breath you idiot!" Mikan glared at him.

"Well it's your fault you shout." Natsume glared at her.

Unknown to them while they were busy glaring at each other a pair of eyes were looking and observing thier evry move.

"Fine I"ll shut up at least help me up." Mikan pleaded.

"Don't want to!" Natsume replied.

"Hmpf..Fine!" Mikan replied angerly.

(Well is that how people asked for help? hehehe silly me! Don't mind me continue pls.)

So Mikan stood up like a baby who started to learn how to walk. She puts her hands in the floor & forced herself to stand but failed in the end she end up sitting with her butt in the ground.  
So she sighed "Humm.. I guess I'm not used with these things yet." While taking off her sandal. Natsume heard her & asked "What do you mean by that?".

"HUH! What that!?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Well you just said that you are not used with this those things yet."Natsume replied while raising his right eyebrow & points to her sandal.

"Because I just started wearing them last Thursday" Mikan replied cheerfully that makes Natsume confused.

"Why? When you were young, Did some-" Natsume Paused & "Why do I have to care for her anyway?" He thought.

"Hora you can't walk right?" Natsume asked offering his back to her.

"Huh!? Hai" Mikan replied as she put her arms around Natsume's neck.

"Don't you dare tighten! or else I'll kill you!" Natsume Whispered to her ear.

"Yeah yeah! I know!" Mikan replied mockingly.

Natsume got mad and bit her arms.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan asked touching her other arm that got bit by Natsume. When suddenly someone disturbed them & It's none other than Mizuki (Mizaki Harada That is!!! Don't mind me continue to the story please!!)

"Ara! Mizuki-sempai! Doshte anata wa kokoni aru? (Why are you here?)"Mikan asked.

"Well obviously Looking for you!" Mizuki replied as she noticed her right leg.

"What happened to you? Mikan-chan" Mizuki asked "And whose this?" pointing towards Natsume.

"I'm fine excluding for my right leg here! and this is Natsume Hyugga my classmate in my class" Mikan replied cheerfully

"Oh yeah! By the way! Minna te doko desu ka? (Where are the others?)" Mikan asked

"They are there!" Mizuki replied Pointing to a corner where she left them.

"So! Let's go now! I bet that your Yu-nii is worried sick about you! And I think that they have beeen watched by people now!" Mizuki Grinned at there position.

"Well! I think I should go now, If you don't want to come with me. Because I don't want to disturbed you two any longer."

"Huh!? What so you mean?" Both Mikan and Natsume asked while he realized that he was carrying her.

"So What?!" Natsume replied glares at Mizuki.

"Huh! What was that about?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"it doesn't concern you if you are dumb Polka!" Natsme replied.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI AND I'M NOT DUMB! AHO!" Mikan shouted at Natsume's ear that which is away from her mouth few inches.

"WOULD YOU NOT SHOUT YOUR KILLING ME! BAKA!" Natsume shouted back at her.

"Maa, Maa. Let's go now!" Mizuki disturb their glaring contest at each other hile she sweat drop.

"Hump" Both of them, replied as they shook their Heads. (Natsume to his Left & Mikan to her Right still holding each other though!)

As they arrive to the side which Mizuki pointed their they found Rei & Tsubasa Having a Fight While Rei was holding her Rei Gun ("Rei gun" was invented by Hotaru In exchange of a bunch of money & we know that Hotaru can't resist money.) pointing at Tsubasa for not noticing Mikan went away. Kai was on the ground because of Rei's Rei gun shots. While Yurri was sitting on the chair with a pink Haired girl at his side comforting him. Not notice by all of them that lots of crowd were staring at them.

"MOU! Minna! What do you think you're doing Mikan's here so would you stop the show already?" Mizuki shouted that makes everyone Sweat drop.

As they heard Mikan's here they went directly to where she is leaving Kai on the ground Lying while Miki on the chair Staring at the Girl.

"Mikan where have you been we've been looking all over for you!" Tsubasa said looking at her.

"OH really! Did you really look for her?" Mizuki asked Tsubasa giving him a grin look all over her face.

"MIKAN! WHERE DID YOU GO! AND WHY YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME?" Yurri shouted glaring at her and by this time he looked like he can kill someone.

Mikan went silent and tear fell down to Natsume's shoulder and Natsume decided to broke their silent "Well if you don't mind! at least let me sit! Because the girl is totally heavy" He lied just to stop their silence, in fact he thought that he was caring a feather. So they made way and glares at Natsume because in their thought "Who is he?"

"Well sorry if I'm that heavy &.." Mikan replied to Natsume & murmured "And I'm sorry if I left without telling you but I swear that I told Kai-Sempai" Mikan replied to yurri.

Yurri smile and said "Next time you should tell me" He bent down and put her right root on his lap & took a bandage from his pocket and covered her Right foot.

"Huh! where did you get that from?"all of them asked excluding Natsume and Miki (Ohh!! I forgot about Kai! Because he was still lying on the ground.)

"Kaa-san Gave it to me in case you injured you're self and you really did!" Yurri replied staring at Mikan.

(The bandage Yurri covered on Mikan's right foot is a verry special that only can be used to sea creatures like her.)

After yurri was done Mikan was Finally able to stand up and run around when she accidentally kicked someone and it's none other that Kai who woke up because of Mikan's Kick.

"MIKAN! IS THAT YOU!" Kai shouted and hugged her and Got hit by Rei's Rei gun again and went back to his sleep on the ground.

After that Mikan noticed someone on Yurri's back and asked. "Yu-nii who is that girl?" Mikan asked innocently.

Miki's PoV

I was here sitting beside Yurri comforting him when Mizuki came with two children with her, one boy and one girl. the boy was carrying the girl piggy back style when suddenly Mizuki shouted that Mikan's Here. They all stood up and went to their side. They were talking something and I don't understand them at all. When suddenly Yurri bandage her right foot, after that the Girl is already running around & around, when she accidentally kicked Kai who was on the ground and hug her then got hit by Rei's Rei Gun. Then they talked again then the Girl noticed me. And I walked towards her and stared.

End of Miki's PoV

"Ne! Yu-nii, who is she?" Mikan asked as she pointed her index to Miki.

"Well this is Miki yui! My childhood friend, and also my classmate." Yurii introduced her as he out his hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"OHh! I see!"

"Miki Yui- desu! Yorishoku Onegaizemasu!(Nice to meet you!)" Miki Introduces herself to Mikan

"Mikan Sakura! Nice to Meet you to." As she offered her hand to a shake.

"Sakura?" Miki asked as she took the hand and shake.

"Well she is Yurri's cousin." Both Mizuki (Misaki is her real Name), Tsubasa, & Rei said in Unison.

"By the Way Mikan is he your Boy friend?" Rei asked pointing to Natsume.

When Yurri heard Rei's Question. He suddenly Run towards Mikan and carried her not letting go. while Natsume who heard it spill his drink from his mouth. While Mikan went dumbfounded because of her question & Yurris action. And that makes Mizuki Laugh out Load that makes Rei, Tsubasa &, Miki sweat drop while Kai was still on the ground. When suddenly...

"NO HIS/SHE"S NOT!" Both Mikan and Natsume shouted in unison that makes everyone smirked, excluding Yurri who kept on staring on Natsume and Giving him a Death Look that says Don't-you-dare-touch-my-cousin-or-else.

"Hey! you don't think that I'll be touching your flat-chested cousin" Natsume said while smirking"and there's noway that the Polka-dotted panties going to be my girlfriend."

"Natsume you perverted-idiot. I'll gonna kill you!" Mikan shouted as she slid down from Yurri's arm, and run towards Natsume to choke him but failed because she slip and ended up in Natsume.

Mikan was on the top of Natsume and when she opened her eyes her Lips was touching his. That makes their eyes wide Open.

"YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU KISSED MY COUSIN JUST LIKE THAT?" Yurri shouted. When they are done shouting Kai woke up and saw them kissing that makes Kai laughed. Rei got mad and hit him with his Rei Gun & accidentally took a Picture that always makes him embarrassed.

They broked the Kissed. And both of them can't say a thing. so Mizuki decided to introduced him to them.

**End of Flashback** (WOW! that was Long.)

After their talking they already & it is already passed 5:00 PM & decided to go home and they parted. While Mikan, who still can't forget the story that Miki told her was still on her mind. When they reached their home Yurri already went inside and left Mikan while the door was still open.

"Hmm! I wonder what will happened tomorrow" Mikan thought as she went inside and closed the door.

_

* * *

_

_Hehehe...that's all for today folks.  
So looooooooong...& School had started already.  
Well then.  
JA!  
KISA-TAN DESU!  
Byebye!!!_

_And do review if you want to._


	9. Please, Look for me

_Hello! I'm back! and,  
First thanks!_

_

* * *

Short Summary_

_"Natsume you perverted-idiot. I'll gonna kill you!" Mikan shouted as she slid down from Yurri's arm, and run towards Natsume to choke him but failed because she slip and ended up in Natsume._

_Mikan was on the top of Natsume and when she opened her eyes her Lips was touching his. That makes their eyes wide Open._

_"YOU IDIOT HOW DARE YOU KISSED MY COUSIN JUST LIKE THAT?" Yurri shouted. When they are done shouting Kai woke up and saw them kissing that makes Kai laughed. Rei got mad and hit him with his Rei Gun & accidentally took a Picture that always makes him embarrassed._

_They broked the Kissed. And both of them can't say a thing. so Mizuki decided to introduced him to them._

_End of Flashback (WOW! that was Long.)_

_After their talking they already & it is already passed 5:00 PM & decided to go home and they parted. While Mikan, who still can't forget the story that Miki told her was still on her mind. When they reached their home Yurri already went inside and left Mikan while the door was still open._

_"Hmm! I wonder what will happened tomorrow" Mikan thought as she went inside and closed the door._

_

* * *

Characters_

_Crabby-san - A trustworthy crab that Mikan just met. unknown to her crabby-san was sent by her father to look for her._

* * *

_**"Please, Look for me"**_

_"Inside the Sakura Residence"_

_"In Mikan's Room"_

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Mikan's alarm went on. she read then time and it was still 5:00 in the morning and the sun was almost up and it's cold outside. She wanted to sleep but she can't, because she felt like the sea was calling her. So she decided to take a swim in the sea nearby their house. Where Yurri and her First met & where she gain legs.

Mikan wore a spaghetti strapped dress that reached to her mid tight and white slippers and she bring something with her, and it was a shell, It is just not an ordinary shell it can make sounds. It was given to her by her Father, her father told her that it was a gift from her mother before she left them, and she wanted Mikan to have it so that she can remember her.

Mikan was already ready and put a Latter in the table with a shell on top of it. She walked slowly and suddenly...

"Achoo" Mikan sneeze from the cold air that passed trough her body. _(Well who would not sneeze in a cold weather and only wearing summer dress? heheh...Pls. don't mind me ;p hehe..._)

"Wow! I didn't know that it could be cold here." Mikan thought and "Achoo" she sneezed again. "better go they might hear me from here." _(well as you can see she's still near the gate...hehe..)_

After 10 minutes she already reached the sea, she in haled and exhaled. and went to a darker corner so that no one can see her. She sat down near the sea and took off her Pearl necklace and then her legs shined and saw her tail again.

"Hmm.., It's been a while I saw my tail, and it still looks Beautiful" Mikan thought as she took off of her dress and looked to her left and right, trying to find a place where she can hid it, but instead she saw a crab which was on her way so she greeted th crab.

"Hello! Mr. Crab?!" Mikan greeted. The crab recognized her already and bowed and,

"Hello! & Good morning to you, Mikan-sama"

"HUh!? how did you know my name?" Mikan asked as she forgot that she was a princess.

"Still the same as always" The crab thought and said "Well I already saw you around the sea together with prince Yunno." _(I forgot to tell you since Yunna and Mizuru are Siblings, so that makes Yurri, Yunno (which are siblings) & Mikan as their cousin, So that makes them Princes and Princess.)_

"Ohh, I See! and if it is fine can I asked your name? It would be rude that you know my name and me doesn't even know your name." Mikan asked politely.

"The name is Crabby desu! Nice to meet you, Hime-sama." The Crab replied.

"Nice to meet you to, But it is much better for me if you call me Mikan instead of Hime- ne?" Mikan replied to him with a smile.

"No that won't do! But I can call you Mikan-sama If it is fine with you?" Crabby asked.

"Since you suggest. you can Crabby-san" Mikan replied with a smile again.

"Umm.. Crabby-san can I ask you a favor?" Mikan asked.

"Well, It is fine with me since I'm not that busy, What I can do for you Mikan-sama?"

"Umm.. If it is fine with you can you take care of my clothes for awhile?....and I'll just call you here if I'm done?"

"I would be happy to help." the crab replied as Mikan gave his clothes to crabby as she faced the sea again.

"It's not like I will take a long time playing here right?" Mikan thought as she swim with a bunch of fisheis she saw and played with them

After 2 hours of swimming and it's already 7:00 she decide to sit in a tall rock and let her tail on the sea feeling the water on her tail, and decided to play the shell she bring with her and played a Melody.

_(Well about the shell who watched Pokemon the movie 2000? If Not? Poor you! If you do watched? remember the instrument that the girl who kissed ash in the cheeks? and claimed that he is the chosen one? well! that instrument she played the shell.)_

Unkwon to her a pair o Crimson eyes stared at her and swim as fast as he can towards his Mi-chan. Mikan noticed hid presence when he is close and jump from the rock she was sitting and she accidentally forgot to hold her shell instrument which is a float. But...

"Mi-chan! Matte! Onegai! I've been waiting for you & now we finally met please don't go!" Natsume pleaded. Mikan recognize his voice and turned around to see him holding the tall rock where she was sitting just now and decided to swim towards him.

"Mi-chan" Natsume whispered as he hugged Mikan tightly and Mikan Hugged him back and tears went down from Natsume's eyes thank that he's wet Mikan would not notice but.  
Mikan broke their hug and wiped his tears. Mikan noticed and showed Natsume a worried look.

"I'm fine don't worry, I'm just Happy that we are able to see each other again" Natsume replied to her look and kissed her forehead.

"Natsume" Mikan tried to call his name but he can't hear her. He noticed that her mouth was moving but no voice came from her mouth. Mikan closed her mouth and hold Natsume's right hand.

First Mikan got sad after he hold Natsume's hands and pointing her index to his palm. (Like what is shown in "Peace Maker" where the girl can talk to the red haired boy trough writing it trough his palm if she doesn't have anything to use so that she can write something? hihi.. don't mind me Pls Continue..)

As Mikan wrote something in his palm "Pl-ea-se-Nat-su-me-op-en-yo-ur-he-ar-t" is what he read.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked, When Mikan noticed that it is almost her curfew time to go back home, she promised to go home at 7:30. She just sighed and scribbled something in his palm again.

"Lo-ok-fo-r-me-so-th-at-I-can-he-lp-yo-u!" Natsume read.

"But why!? your in front of me we can see each other again anytime we want!" Natsume asked as he tighten his left hand that was on Mikan's right shoulder not letting her go.

Mikan hold his left hand and put it on her face, and hold his wrote something on his right hand again "Pl-ea-se-I-don-n't-ha-ve-ti-me-but-pr-om-ise-me-yo-u'll-lo-ok-for-me." Natsume read what Mikan was writing on his right palm

"I Promise, but please stay-" Before Natsume could end his sentence Mikan was nowhere to be found as tears come running from his cheeks.

When Natsume was about to go he noticed a shell that she was holding a while ago and decided to keep it. When Mikan reached the place where Crabby-san and her should met and their she was already on her Human form, wearing her Human clothes. When she remembered that she forgot something very important.

"AHHHH!" Mikan shouted as she was looking for her shell, she looked for it everywhere but nowhere to be found. She went back where she met Natsume again but it wasn't their. She decided to go back and she's now wet when Yurri came.

"Mikan! Where have you been it's already passed 9" Yurri scold her as he noticed that Mikan was crying ans suddenly fell asleep and unable to talk. Yurri tried to aske dbut no words would come out from her mouth.

_

* * *

That's all hope you love it!  
Sorry if there are any Mistakes.  
Ja Ne Kisa-tan Desu!!_


	10. The Lost and Founded Instrument

_Hello!  
Tadiama!  
Minna-san gokegenyo!!_

_Hehe.. sowie for uploading vewwwy late!  
The reason is school stuffs and more, but for som reason I kind a bit got lazy!_

_dakara, sorry for uploading/posting new chapter!  
I am sorry! -bow-_

_before I start!  
Sorry for the grammar!_

* * *

_Short Summary_

_"Mi-chan! Matte! Onegai! I've been waiting for you & now we finally met please don't go!" Natsume pleaded. Mikan recognize his voice and turned around to see him holding the tall rock where she was sitting just now and decided to swim towards him._

_"Mi-chan" Natsume whispered as he hugged Mikan tightly and Mikan Hugged him back and tears went down from Natsume's eyes thank that he's wet Mikan would not notice but.  
Mikan broke their hug and wiped his tears. Mikan noticed and showed Natsume a worried look._

_"Lo-ok-fo-r-me-so-th-at-I-can-he-lp-yo-u!" Natsume read._

_"I Promise, but please stay-" Before Natsume could end his sentence Mikan was nowhere to be found as tears come running from his cheeks._

_When Natsume was about to go he noticed a shell that she was holding a while ago and decided to keep it. When Mikan reached the place where Crabby-san and her should met and their she was already on her Human form, wearing her Human clothes. When she remembered that she forgot something very important._

_"AHHHH!" Mikan shouted as she was looking for her shell, she looked for it everywhere but nowhere to be found. She went back where she met Natsume again but it wasn't their. She decided to go back and she's now wet when Yurri came._

_"Mikan! Where have you been it's already passed 9" Yurri scold her as he noticed that Mikan was crying ans suddenly fell asleep and unable to talk. Yurri tried to aske dbut no words would come out from her mouth._

* * *

_Characters_

_Yu Tobita  
Yome Kokoro  
Anna Umenomiya  
Nonoko Ogasawara_

_you already know them, so I don't have to explain them.  
K?!_

* * *

_**"My lost and founded Instrument"**_

**"At the Sakura's residence"**

Mikan woke up in the wrong side of bed. she sat up in the edge of her bed, suddenly she remembered everything from what happened yesterday, as tears roll down from her eyes to her cheeks.

Knock! (2x) as the door opened

"Mikan, you're up already, now change to your uniform before we'll be late from school" Yurri commanded as he noticed the tears from Mikan's cheeks. Yurri went towards her and wiped her cheeks.

"Mikan, daijubou?" Yurri asked

"...." no reply

"If it's about yesterday, don't worry we'll find it after school, k?" Yurri confronted Mikan. Mikan didn't move as she wiped her tears and hug yurri, when suddenly.

(knock 3x)

"Psst, you'll be late if you continue your hugging session, now hurry up and changed" yuu commanded (Yurri's father)

"Hai" both of them replied as Yurri stood up and went outside as he closed the door behind him.

"Yurri, did something happened to Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Hai" yurri replied

"Tell me, what is it?" Yuu asked

"ummm.. a gift from her mom, which she lost it yesterday? I asked her more about the details but she fell asleep" both yurri and yuu sighed. As the door opened, revealed a brunette with a emotional face, which cause the two to sighed again.

"Mikan-chan, don't worry, I'll help you look for it as soon as I return from work, ne?, so change that gloomy face to a happy face, k?" yuu confronted (maybe?)

**"On their way to school"**

"Horra, here eat these, you haven't eat anything at all." Yurri offered her a food but Mikan ignored the food.

"MIKAN-CHAN" both Tsubasa and Kai shouted, but Kai got hit with Rei's new ReiGUn (she bought it from hotaru), while Tsubasa continued to run and carried Mikan like a doll.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Tsubasa greeted.

"....."

Tsubasa puts Mikan down and looked at Yurri "Did something happened?" He asked.

"She lost her mother's instrument" Yurri replied back.

"NANI" Rei shouted "MY poor Kawaii-Mikan-chan, Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'll help you look for it!"

"Where did she lost it?" Miki asked.

"I asked her, but didn't got any reply" Yurri sighed.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm sure will find it soon" Mizuki confronted Mikan. (Tabun)

Afte talking they went towards their classroom

**"Mikan's Classroom"**

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Both Anna and Nonoko greeted but got no reply.

"Ohayo, sakura-san" Ruka greeted, but still.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan" Yuu greeted but still.

Even Koko greeted and some of her classmates but she didn't reply, which made hotaru can't take it anymore as she kicked Mikan's chair, which their classmates attention was drift to Mikan's chair.

"HOI! What happened to you? Most of our classmates greeted you but you didn't respond at all"

Mikan stared at Hotaru as she bowed and greeted everyone "Ohayu gozaimasu" as she sat back.

Hotaru got mad as she grabbed Mikan's arm and went outside.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked as Mikan's tears roll down.

"hora, Oide" as Hotaru spread her arms to give Mikan a hug "But only thes once, k?" Mikan just noded and hug her.

After their talking Hotaru already know the reason and told Mikan that she will help to look for the instrument.

**"lunch break"**

Mikan found a Sakura tree as she sat and stared at her food, when suddenly A group of teenagers approached her.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Both Anna and Nonoko said in Unison.

"....."

"MY name is Anna Umenomiya, you can call me Anna-chan if you want" Anna approached Mikan.

"The name's Yome Kokoro, they call me Koko for short" Koko smiled.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, but just call me Nonoko, ne?" Nonoko said.

"My name's Yuu tobita, I'm the school rep., you can call me Inchou or Yuu" Yuu smiled.

"....."

All of them sighed as what they got as a reply from her. When suddenly "BAKA ONNA!" Hotaru commented to Mikan which caused Mikan to look at her.

"Ahh, gomenasai Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Koko, Inchou, soreto, Hotaru, Honto-ne gomme" Mikan bowed

Hotaru sighed.

"Don't worry, it's fine" Anna replied.

"Can we eat together?" Nonoko asked as Mikan nodded

After their talking and eating, Mikan was walking around when she found a room filled of insturments inside, hse went inside and tried to play some instruments when suddenly a raven haired guy disturbed her.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked

"the song you made, It feels like I've heard it before but I can't remember" he thought

"HA! How about you what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"None of your business" Natsume smirked and sat himself in a comfortable chair and staring the instrument that his best friend forgot when they last meet each other.

"Fine then" Mikan replied back as she put the instrument back when she notice the instrument form Natsume's hand and snatched it away from him.

"HEY! give me that back" he commanded as he noticed how Mikan was happy when she found it, she turned round and round, when she played a song.

Natsume went silent as he listened.

"Natsume-kun, Arrigatou" Mikan thanked him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For these!" she replied as she showed her lost instrument to Natsume.

"That's not yours!" he barked.

"It's mine and I can prove it!" Mikan replied back.

"How?" Natsume asked.

"These shell has my name on it!" Mikan smirked as she showed her name in it and it ws true, too bad he didn't noticed the name.

"How come!, these belongs to her" he said as he stared at the shell, but it's too late Mikan's nowhere to be found.

"It couldn't be?" he thought "but it could be!"

"No way, maybe I'm thinking to much, but how did that happened?" he asked himself.

After class and Natsume was on the gate waiting for his friend Ruka, when he noticed Mikan with her happy face talking with Hotaru and her classmates.

"Could it be she's Mi-chan?" Natsume thought "Well, she kind a looked like her and acted like her."

_"To be Continued"_

_

* * *

_

_Well that's all folks!  
hope you enjoyed readins my wrong grammar story!  
hehehe.  
It sucks right?  
see ya!  
Take Care and God Bless KISA-BUN desu!!_

_Untill next Time!_

_Plz review!_


	11. Danger! 2x! JOke! please read!

July.25,2009

Dear Diary,

Joke! To those who viwed my profile, I. thank. you. -bow- Joke!

I won't be uploading soon! Bec. of school works, and I still need to redo the story.

So for those who reviewed, Thank you! I appreciate it!

For my friends, I. thank. you. -Bow-

I'm tired already, and I still need to finish my bucket full of Homework. (T_T)

I'm lazy, because I'm tired.

-bow- That's all

Wow. Speaking of spelling, I sometimes found myself unable to spell my own name! hehe..

Please, don't bother the last line! ^^,

I was reading my story, and a past memory came to my mind! A memory when I forgot how to spell my own name!

hehe... What a joke! 


	12. UPDATE: DISCONTINUE

Good day to those who read my stories.

It's been a long time since I have opened my account and I just remembered that I still have this story here.

BUT I think, I will DISCOUNTINUE this story. But if someone wants to take the plot of the story, I would be happy to read it. Just PM me if you want to.

BTW, The reason I don't want to continue is that, I enjoy reading stories rather than writing one. I've been reading lots of fanfiction lately and I've been reading novel books, and I completely forgot about this one. I'm very sorry for those who are waiting for new chapter/s.

Once again, Thank you very much for reading my story and I'm sorry for discontinuing it.

Byebye! :D


End file.
